Xmen Beach Party
by White Vampire
Summary: The X-men go to a beachparty. DUH! Odd pairings. Oh and The BoM and Acolytes will be there too. Let's party, party, party. Finnished.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or any related characters or marvel for that matter. Duh. If I did I wouldn't be standing here talking to you miserable mortals. Mwahahahaha.  
X-men Beach Party Summary: The X-men go to the beach duh. He he odd pairings. Oh and don't get mad at me because I didn't do accents on Kurt or Rahne. I don't know how.  
  
Prof. X was sitting in his wheelchair one day, trying to figure out how to get together with his girlfriend without having the kids interfere. Prof. X: *Ah ha a beach party* telepathically links up with Ororo and Logan *You are going to take the kids to the beach for the day and overnight.* Logan: *Why me? Why? Is it because I killed Sabret. I mean okay.* Ororo:*Sure Professor.* Kids tomorrow we are going we're going to the beach. *New Mutants* Rahne: Cool. Amara: Oh, we so totally have to go shopping. Ray: Count me out. Sam: Me too. Roberto: Me three. Jamie: Me four. Bobby: Me fiv. Jubilee: Shut up! It's getting lame. Roberto (mock horror): Oooooo. I wouldn't say that to my future boyfriend. Jubilee: What? Bobby (blushing): Can I talk to you for a minute? Jubilee: Sure. *Back to Logan and the new X-men* Logan (gruffly): We're goin' to the beach tomorrow. Kitty: How totally cool. Kurt: Ya. Logan: What's so cool about that? Evan: Well you and Auntie O could get a room. Logan: What's that porcupine? Kitty: Well me, Jean, and Rogue will go shopping now. See you. Rogue: Yah think I'm gonna go shoppin with y'all? Jean: Well you need a suit. Rogue: Duh. * Jean and Kitty grab her arms and drag her to the door.* Jean: Come on. We'll go get Rahne, Amara, and Jubilee. Rogue: A'm not goin.  
  
Half an Hour later.  
  
Rogue: Ah can't believe Ah let you talk me into this. Rahne: Well we all have to get new suits. I mean my last one had duckies on it. Amara: I won't ask. Jubilee: C'mon you guys. I need help picking out the perfect suit for hanging out with Bobby. Kitty (holding up a bathing suit): How about this? Jubilee: Ooooo, I like it. Jean: Well I found my two suits. Ororo (suddenly coming around from behind a clothes rack): Two suits. Rahne: You can't hang around in the same suit all day. Amara: Oh, I found the perfect suit for you. Hands Rogue a suit. Rogue: Thanks. An hour later the girls hang around in Kitty's bedroom discussing boys. Jean I found out the brotherhood is coming. Kitty: Really? Amara: Do you still like Lance? Kitty: Not really. Rahne: Tell me who you do like. Kitty: I will if the rest of you do. Jean: Scott duh. Amara: Ev. I mean I don't like anybody. Rogue (blushing): Gambit duh. Who d'ya think? Rahne: No one. Everyone looks at her funny. Jean: I thought you liked Roberto. Rahne (shrugging): He is way to egotistic. Anyway, Kitty you have to tell us. Kitty: Jamie Jubilee: Jamie Madrox? Amara: Noooo the other Jamie. Jean: He is way cute. Kitty (glaring): Yeah. Rahne: I wonder who Lance will hang with. Jubilee: Tabitha probably. Jean: I thought she liked Blob. Everyone giggles. Rogue: He's going with the cooler. Everyone giggles harder.  
  
The boys playing the dating game. Bobby: Rahne or Amara? Ray: Amara. Jean or Jubilee? Bobby: Hey! Scott: Jean. Kitty or Rogue? Jamie: Kitty. Rahne or Kitty? Kurt: Rahne. Rogue or Amara? Scott gives him a suspicious look. Roberto: Rogue. Jubilee or Tabitha? Sam: Tabitha. Kitty or Amara? Evan: Amara. Rahne or Wan. Logan: What are you doing? Scott: The dating game. Logan: What in hel. Evan: Auntie O or Mystique? Logan stares at him. Evan: You know you like her. Ororo walks by. Ororo: Likes who? Evan: Hi Auntie O. Logan stalks out of the room. Ororo: Was it something I said? Kurt: Sabretooth or Logan? Ororo: What? Sam: We're playing the dating game. Ororo: Oh. She turns to leave. Kurt: Sabretooth or Logan? Ororo: Logan. All Boys: Oooooooo Next day Bobby sits next to Jubilee. Rahne sighs and sits in the seat behind them, onlt to have Kurt slide in next to her. Kurt: Hello Rahne. Rahne: Um hello. Nice tail. Kurt: Thanks. It's not easy having one. You don't know what it's like. Rahne: Yeah I do. Transforms into a wolf. Kurt: Oh yeah. Yours is prettier though. Rahne blushes. While Rahne and Kurt discuss tails, Amara slyly slides (try saying that six times fast) next to Evan who is reading a book on skateboarding. Amara (running fingers through her hair): Hey Evan. Evan (not looking up): Hi. Amara: What are you reading? Evan: A skateboarding book. Amara: I love skateboarding. White Vampire coughs, sounds like liar. Evan (looks up with interest): You do? Amara: Yeah. I love that skateboarder. Evan: What guy? Amara: You know. That guy. Um, Hony Tawk.. Evan: Tony Hawk? Amara: Yeah. Him. Evan starts on a long talk on skateboarding. Ororo proudly watches Evan. Ororo: He's so good with ladies. Logan sniffs. Ororo: Unlike you. Logan: That hurts. Ororo: Your healing factor will take care of that. Logan: Your not so good with men either. Storm. Ororo: You'll pay for that Wolverine. Lightning bolt almost strikes him. Blackbird takes a dip. Rahne slips and Kurt catches her. Rahne: Thanks Kurt. Kurt: Your Welcome. Turns to Scott. Kurt: As I've said, Chicks dig the fuzzy man. Back to Logan and Ororo. Logan: Are you crazy? Ororo: I know what I'm doing. Logan: Oh shut up. Ororo: Make me. Logan reaches over and kisses her on the lips. White Vampire: Jeez the adults are being like way juvenile. Ororo (when Logan stops after like five minutes I might add): Hey. I'm still not shutting up. Logan: Yeah, but your supposed to be driving. Ororo: Oh, I forgot. Logan: I have that effect on women. Two Jamies occupy the seats so Kitty taps one on the shoulder. Kitty: May I sit here please? The copy disappears. Kitty slides in next to Jamie who grins. Jamie: Hey Kitty. Kitty: Like hi. What's up. Jamie: Well odd pairings. Kitty: Pardon? Jamie: Well I didn't expect that. Gestures toward Amara and Evan grinning at each other like idiots. Jamie: Or that. Gestures to Kurt and Rahne. Rahne is napping on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt obviously doesn't mind. Kitty: Yeah. They're a cute couple. Jamie: Do you like Kurt. Kitty: Yeah he's a nice guy. Jamie: No. I mean that way. Gestures to Logan and Ororo flirting madly. Kitty: No. I have my eyes on a new guy. Looks meaningfully at Jamie. Jamie: Yeah, me too. (quickly) Except of course mines a girl. Kitty: Who? Jamie: Guess. Kitty: Amara? Jamie: No. Kitty: Jean? Jamie: No. Kitty: Jubilee? Jamie: No. Kitty: Rahne, Tabitha, Rogue? Jamie: No, no, no. Kitty (horrified): Wanda? Jamie: No. Kitty: There's no one left. Jamie (grins at her): One more. Kitty blushes. 


	2. Unexpected Guests

Hi, yes I'm back. Special thanks to rolofreak1990. I feel special. Yes, I know. Not many normal couples, but hey I had RoLo! ROLO FOREVER. Don't flame me but if you have preferences or couples you liked I might give them a go in my next story. Not Hidden Yea. well you'll find out about that soon enough. Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything. Not Marvel. So don't sue me.  
Finally, they arrive at the beach. It's an all-mutant beach. The kids get out and unpack. They go to the random hotel and sign up. They meet the brotherhood there. Todd: Yo, yo, yo. What's hapnin? Lance: Shut up Tolansky. Tabitha: Whatever. I am here to PARTY! Grabs Lance by the hand and begins to spin around the lobby. Blob: WHERE IS THE COOLER? Pietro hands it to him. Everyone goes up to his or her rooms to change. Once out on the beach, Logan suddenly stops. Logan: sniff sniff, Sabretooth. The Acolytes show up. Remy (walks up to Rogue): Hey Chere. Pietro: She's mine. Remy sticks a card down his pants. You may guess what happened next. Pietro wakes up and is reunited with his bathing suit. Much to the disappointment of many of the girls, I might add. As well as mine. He begins to flirt with a girl named Danielle Moonstar. Logan: Creed, hey wait; I killed you, I think. Sabretooth: Whatever. Oh hey Mysty. Mystique: Hey Vicky. (Giggles) I will leave you fine people to your own conclusions. Logan: I'm supposed to beat you up. Ororo: Hey, you could be doing much more interesting things. Logan: Like. Ororo: Watching the children. Logan looks very disappointed. Back to Rahne and Kurt. Rahne gets a chocolate bar and attempts to take a bite. Kurt: Chocolate is not good for doggies. Grabs the chocolate bar. #Bamf# Rahne runs after him and tackles him. Rahne: Give it back. Kurt puts some in his mouth. Kurt: Come and get it. Rahne leans over to, when Pyro walks over. St. John: Hey Sinclair. Kurt and Rahne both look really disappointed. Rahne: Hey, St. John. Kurt balls up his fist. Kurt: I keep forgetting I'm not Avalanche. St. John: So Sinclair, the water looks nice. Want to go in with me? Kurt puts his arm protectively around Rahne. Kurt: Aren't there any other girls you can go flirt with? St. John: Now that I think of it. He walks over to where Amara and Evan are making out. A minute later he walks away with a spike sticking out of his bathing suit. St. John: Lucky my bathing suit is thick. I could have lost something important. He walks over to where Roberto, Ray, Sam, and Piotre are having some beer. St. John: Where did you get the booze? Logan stalks over to them. Kurt: Can I have some? Logan: Remember what happened last time on that cruise Elf? Kurt: Who could forget? Meanwhile Rogue and Remy are eating lunch. Remy: I haven't seen you since Louisiana. Rogue: Ah still can't believe you played me. Remy: I wish Chere. Rogue: Ah still have the queen of hearts. Remy: Where do you keep it? Rogue: No place you need to know about. Remy: So is Pietro I friend of yours? Rogue: He's mah ex. Remy: He doesn't seem to think that. Rogue: Well, he an' Moonstar seem pretty friendly. Remy: I'd like to say the same for us Chere. Rogue: Mah powers will prevent that. Remy: Well Remy can withstand many things. Rogue: Why would Ah want you inside mah head? Remy: I believe you'd find Remy's thoughts very interesting. Want to find out? Rogue: But mah powers. Remy reaches over and kisses her. Nothing happens. Remy: See Chere. Rogue: But how? Remy: Wanda. (Oh I am so smart) Rogue: What about her. Remy: I asked her to take your powers for the day. Rogue: Thanks Remy. Back to Kitty and Jamie. Several Jamies are running around getting Kitty a drink, throwing Frisbees for Rahne, putting on sunscreen, and the real one flirting with Kitty. Jamie: I like your suit. He gestures to Kitty's red and white bikini. Kitty: Thanks. Jamie: I'm going to head into the water. Coming? Kitty: Sure. They head down to the water, where Rahne in wolf form is barking at Rogue who refuses to get in. Jamie runs into the waves. Rahne walks toward Kitty and goes into human form. Rahne: Make your move. Kitty: What? Amara walks up with Evan in tow. Amara: Yeah, kiss him. Kitty: Well, I need a way to break the ice. Jubilee and Bobby show up. Bobby: I'm good at that. The girls roll their eyes. Jubilee: I'll help. She grabs Kitty by the shoulders and throws her at Jamie. A wave catches her and Jamie helps her up. Amara: Good one Jubilation. Jubilee grins. Kitty (to Jamie): Thanks. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Jamie moves so that her lips are now on his. Evan: Good move, man. Jamie (mischievous grin): Ooops, I tripped. Kitty: Oh, sure. Back to Jubilee and Bobby. Jubilee: Your ice statues won't last long. Bobby: Oh well. One bursts into flame. They look over to find a drunken Pyro laughing like a maniac. Jubilee: Told you. Back to Storm and Logan. Logan: I can't believe they drank my beer. Ororo: It's just beer. Logan: That's what you say. Kurt walks by with beer. Logan: Elf, hand over the beer. Kurt: NEVER!!! Rahne: Kurt, if you give Logan the beer I'll give you a kiss. Kurt: Well. Roberto: Hey, gimme that. He grabs the beer. Kurt: Hey, that was a ticket to a kiss Sunspot. Roberto: You get the girl. I get the booze. Kurt says a naughty word in German.  
  
A.N: One more chapter to go. Up next: SPIN THE BOTTLE MUTANT STYLE!!! Sorry. Sugar High. The last chapter might be a little short, but hey it's a good story. right guys? Huh, huh? Black Vampire: ROMY FOREVER. White Vampire shakes her noble head. I crack myself up. Black Vampire: Be sure to read the hidden years. We just wrote it. Evil Servant: Advertise on your own time. White Vampire sighs and presses the esc button. 


	3. Spin the bottle Evo Style

A.N. Hi. I am like wicked sorry about the format of my last two chapters. I  
am new at this. I am trying this a different way, I hope this works.  
Black Vampire: Cut the crap. Get on with the story.  
White Vampire: All right, all right, but first I need a disclaimer.  
Black Vampire: Okay. She doesn't own ANYTHING. So leave her alone!  
  
Spin the bottle. X-men style!  
  
Lance and Tabitha walk by Kurt and Roberto.  
Tabitha: Woohoo!  
She throws some random bombs around. One narrowly misses Lance.  
Lance: Hey!  
Tabitha: You're so cute.  
She tickles him under the chin. Todd hops by and trips her.  
Todd: Hey yo.  
Tabitha falls on Lance.  
Lance: I owe you one Tolensky.  
Todd: Well here's your chance to pay me back, yo.  
Wanda walks down the dune. Lance grins and curls his hand into a fist.  
Wanda falls, but instead of being caught by Todd she flies into Lance.  
Wanda: What the hell are you doing Alvers? You can't go for one day without  
showing off for Kitty.  
Todd chokes on a fly.  
Wanda: What's so funny Tolensky?  
Todd points to Jamie and Kitty.  
Wanda: Good point.  
She begins to walk away.  
Todd: Wanna go out?  
Wanda: Okay.  
Everyone in the immediate area faints or chokes.  
Todd: Cool, let's go to a bar. Lance, can I borrow your jeep? Thanks.  
They ride off into the sunset.  
Dinner.  
Pyro makes a fire with help from Amara, who unglued her lips from Evan's  
long enough to help.  
Lance: My jeep. Will I ever see it again?  
Tabbitha: Get over it Lance. I've taken it at least twenty times.  
Lance: Twenty-six.  
Scott: No one ever messes with my car.  
Everyone hears a screech. They turn to see Sabretooth and Mystique return  
in Scott's convertible. Scott groans loudly.  
Jean: It's okay Scott.  
Me: Awwwwww.  
After Dinner.  
Lance: Let's play spin the bottle.  
Logan: Me an' Storm will not sit here and watch you guys make out.  
Evan: Then go back to the hotel room.alone.  
Logan: .and do what?  
Evan rolls his eyes.  
Evan: What you do in hotel rooms.  
Logan: Sleep?  
Evan: No.  
Logan: Ohhhh, good idea! Let's go.  
He grabs Ororo around the waist and they walk off.  
Kurt: Are they gone?  
Jean: I've got the bottle.  
Tabitha: TIME TO PARTY!  
Bobby: Can we use our powers?  
Rahne: Yeah, let's.  
Rogue: Cool.  
Bobby: Who starts?  
Amara: I will.  
She starts spinning the bottle. Evan stops it at him with a Spike.  
Evan: Oh yeah.  
He grabs Amara and leaves the circle. Scott gets it next and then Jean  
controls it so it falls on her. They make out. Kurt spins it and Rahne  
stops it with a paw.  
Rahne: Oops, I tripped.  
Kurt practically tackles her and makes out. DUH. Rogue touches Jean to get  
Remy and Bobby stops the bottle at Jubilee with ice. Lance shakes the  
ground until it lands on Tabby. That left Kitty and Jamie who didn't bother  
with the bottle and got straight to the point. The partying goes on with  
Tabby blowing up beer bottles and Jubilee making fireworks. At around 5:00  
they pack up and go home. Everyone fell asleep except (thankfully) for  
Ororo and Logan.  
Back at the mansion.  
Prof. X: Oh here they come.  
He runs and sits in his wheelchair.  
Prof. X: Did you have fun?  
Everyone grins.  
END.  
White Vampire: Yes. MY FIRST FIC. Oh wait my first alone.  
Pete: I told you that you could do it.  
White Vampire: Sure, whatever.  
Pete: Where is that other girl?  
White Vampire: Black Vampire? Who knows, who cares? Well please read and  
REVIEW. 


End file.
